


Between Dog Ears and Yellow Pages

by PandaRum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was never going to meet her....or at least he thought and when he did she was nothing like he expected and maybe that’s what made her so amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dog Ears and Yellow Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles mom is hispanic!!!!

He found her by accident, hidden under Stile’s bed, between two pages of an old child story book. The cover was ready to fall off, showered in dust as the words seemed had been smudged off, and the color fading. It looked like it had been read a lot in its younger days, but now was just good for storing things away. 

It wasn’t like he went looking for it, hell his shirt had been lost in their heated frenzy to shed, just shed as much clothes as they could. And it wasn’t like this had been the first time his shirt had disappeared in Stiles’ room, but it had been the first time it got caught in the junk under the human’s bed. 

He had given the shirt a tug and the book fell open, landing by his face and there she lay, pressed between dog ears and yellowing paper. It had been a completely shock, her face so young, younger than he expected. She had dark hair like Stiles, cut short to her shoulders and curled to the side, eyeliner making her dark eyes pop, large behind her glasses. She had long eyelashes that shadowed her round face. It didn’t take him long to figure out that Stile’s got his look from his mother. His beautiful, delicate looking mother.  
For months, years even, Isaac had always wondered how Stiles got his warm skin, nothing like the sheriff’s pale, cold looking one. And now he didn’t have to wonder as he stared at the picture. Olive tinted skin that looked so warm Isaac wanted to curl around her and breathe in her warmth. He wondered how she would have taken to the fact that her baby boy was with another boy and not just any boy, but a werewolf who was still suffering from nightmares daily. Would she take it well like the sheriff or would she have been overprotective? He didn’t know nor did Isaac didn’t want to know, because what if she didn’t like him? What if she hated him and made Stiles choose between the two? He knew he couldn’t let his mate choose between the two and would end up choosing for him, because moms were the most important person in someone’s life. 

But as he stared down at her, he couldn’t help but feel welcomed. Her eyes were darker then Stiles. Not the same amber, golden color but a dark woodland brown. He could imagine her laughing, loud and bright and full of happiness just like Stiles. And while Stiles had a beautiful smile, he couldn’t compete with his mother, or at least that was what Isaac believed. Her smile was large with big lips pulling over perfect, white teeth, and pink gums. Her smile looked true, nothing like the fake ones her son sometimes gave and maybe if she was still alive Stiles would smile more like her. 

Isaac gently touched the corner of her face; he could stay like this all day looking at her.

“Babe, you ready?” Stiles called from down stairs. He shook a little before hastily, but gently, very gently, slid the photo back in place between dog ears and yellow pages. But instead of putting it back under the bed like he should, Isaac shoved it into his backpack and wiggled into his shirt before heading down stairs where Stile’s stood waiting for him, looking so much like his mother. “Hey, what took so long?”

“Nothing, let’s go,” he knew he should feel guilty about taking the book, but Isaac just didn’t and he smiled as Stiles turned to grin at him.


End file.
